Wintaro
} |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:WintaroFlag.svg}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|Flag |- | colspan="2" |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:WintaroBorders.jpg}}}| }px |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Nickname': The Desert State |- | colspan="2" |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Capital | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Oronton |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Largest city | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Novena |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Official languages | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|English · Chinese · Japanese |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Ethnic groups | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|50.90% European 42.53% Asian 4.83% Reatinese 1.74% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Demonym | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Wintaran |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Government | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Governor | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Justin Harper (CCP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Premier | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Harry Delano (CCP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Deputy Premier | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Yasmin Dulche (CCP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Assembly Speaker | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Kristoff Neweten (CCP) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Legislature | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Legislative Assembly |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Federal representation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- House seats | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- House delegation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| *4 Conservative *1 United |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Senate seats | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! style="vertical-align:top" colspan="2" align="left"|Formation |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Statehood | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|16 September 1987 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|7,004 km² (9th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Population (2072) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|1,213,458 (9th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Density | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|173.3/km² (5th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|GSP (2072–73) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$51.756 billion (8th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Per capita | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$42,652 (4th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Time zone(s) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|CWST (UTC+9) (does not observe DST) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Highest point | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Mt. Sandy-Moner (1686m) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Abbreviation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|WT |} Wintaro (/wɪnˈtɑːroʊ/ win-'''tah'-roh'', abbreviated as WT) is a state in Craftia's south. It borders Meyang to the north-east, Kagstron to the north-west, Berhardsson to the east and Jagsland to the south. Its capital is Oronton, while the largest city is Novena. Wintaro is the second-least populous state and is geographically the smallest state. It is almost landlocked except for a small eastern coastline along Feng Shui Bay. Its main industries are agriculture (especially in the northern corner of the state) and manufacturing in the urban centres. The state is well known as an outlier in political views, with Wintaro having a reputation for being generally more conservative than other states. Wintaro was the last state to legalise voluntary euthanasia, abolish gerrymandering in state elections, and decriminalise prostitution. The state frequently votes differently to other states in federal referendums. Wintaro remains Craftia's only White-majority state, harking back to its origins as a European-established colony with de facto anti-Asian policies (including the precursor to the White Craftia Policy). Today Asians form more than 42.5% of the population compared to Europeans' 50.9%. History In 1987, Wintaro was established as a founding state of the Republic of Craftia. Government Wintaro is a state of the Republic of Craftia, and has a federal parliamentary constitutional political system based on the federal Craftian republic parliamentary republic, with the Governor of Wintaro (currently Justin Harper of the Craftian Conservative Party) as the head of state, and the Premier of Wintaro (currently Harry Delano of the Craftian Conservative Party) as the head of government. Its unicameral parliament consists of the 33-member Wintaro Legislative Assembly, with elections held every three years on the first Saturday of March, using the proportional representation voting system. Federal representation Wintaro elects 5 Members of Parliament to the Craftian House of Representatives, and is represented by 8 Senators. } | Intyuana | 2069– |- | Christopher Bernardo | | Oronton | 2061– |- | Bruce Kerry | | Winston | 2039– |- | John Lambert | | McIntyre | 2065– |- | Ethan O'Malley | | Moner | 2052– |} } | |- | Shun-zheng Cheung | | |- | Andrew Hamington | | |- | Richard Ichida | | |- | Ivy Ling | | |- | Angus Pham | | |- | Lisa Yulubana | | |- | Billy Zazueta | | |}